Multiple users may communicate with each other textually via message exchange threads that may be implemented using various technologies, such as text messaging, online chat (e.g., instant messenger, Internet relay chat, etc.), social network messaging, and so forth. Message exchange client applications (or “apps”) such as text messaging apps, online chat apps, social networking apps, etc., may display at least part of a transcript (e.g., a live or near live record of text and/or images that is updated in real time as the users converse) of an ongoing message exchange thread as part of a graphical user interface, so that users can follow the conversation. The ongoing message exchange thread, and hence, the displayed transcript, is typically limited to text or other data such as pictures that users deliberately and explicitly incorporate into the message exchange thread. Consequently, users seeking to perform various actions in response to various events of the conversation, such as making a reservation or consulting a map, must switch to a different application in order to do so. Manually switching applications, e.g., by minimizing the message exchange client to locate and open a desired application and then populate one or more data fields, may be burdensome and may disrupt the flow of the conversation.